Part 30236
|Appearances = }} Part 30236, the 1X2 Handle Brick is a brick that includes a bar that a clip can be attached to it. Most colors are available. Appearances Black * 30 in 10143 Death Star II * 10 in 6740 Xtreme Tower * 8 in 4856 Doc Ock's Hideout * 6 in 7787 The Bat-Tank: The Riddler and Bane's Hideout * 6 in 8184 Twin X-treme RC * 5 in 4980 Tunnel Transport * 4 in 7690 MB-01 Eagle Command Base * 4 in 8135 Bridge Chase * 3 in 7035 Police HQ * 2 in 7413 Passage of Jun-Chi * 2 in 7775 Aquabase Invasion * 2 in 7159 Podracer Bucket * 2 in 7414 Elephant Caravan * 2 in 5986 Amazon Ancient Ruins * 2 in 3051 Blaze Attack * 2 in 7997 Train Station * 2 in 7699 MT-101 Armored Drilling Unit * 1 in 6455 Space Simulation Station * 1 in 7782 The Batwing: The Joker's Aerial Assault * 1 in 3406 Americas Bus * 1 in 3426 Adidas Team Transport * 1 in 7637 Farm * 1 in 4816 Knight's Catapult * 1 in 8122 Desert Viper * 1 in 8162 Race Rig * 1 in 3405 Blue Bus * 1 in 7163 Republic Gunship * 1 in 3404 Black Bus * 1 in 4817 Dungeon * 1 in 3407 Red Bus * 1 in 8198 Ramp Crash * 1 in 4729 Dumbledore's Office * 1 in 8126 Desert Challenge * 1 in 7704 Sonic Phantom * 1 in 4854 Doc Ock's Bank Robbery * 1 in 3411 Team Transport * 1 in 7630 Front-End Loader Blue * 2 in 7317 Aero Tube Hangar * 2 in 5956 Air Zeppelin * 1 in 5807 The Royal Stable * 1 in 7303 Jet Scooter * 1 in 6575 Polar Base * 1 in 1415 Jet Scooter Dark Orange * 18 in 10134 Y-wing Attack Starfighter Dark Red * 1 in 4774 Scorpion Orb Launcher * 1 in 8873 Fireball Catapult Dark Stone * 25 in 3829 Fire Nation Ship * 8 in 10179 Millennium Falcon * 6 in 7685 Dozer * 6 in 7622 Race for the Stolen Treasure * 4 in 7074 Skull Island * 2 in 7898 Cargo Train Deluxe * 2 in 6211 Imperial Star Destroyer * 2 in 7905 Building Crane * 2 in 5972 Container Heist * 2 in 4955 Big Rig * 2 in 10144 Sandcrawler * 1 in 7773 Tiger Shark Attack * 1 in 8130 Terrain Crusher * 1 in 8635 Mission 6: Mobile Command Center * 1 in 7036 Dwarves' Mine * 1 in 7734 Cargo Plane * 1 in 7261 Clone Turbo Tank * 1 in 7453 Yellow/Black Racer * 1 in 7746 Single-Drum Roller * 1 in 5980 Squidman's Pitstop * 1 in 8823 Mistlands Tower * 1 in 7892 Hospital * 1 in 4500 Rebel Snowspeeder * 1 in 8813 Battle at the Pass * 1 in 4778 Biplane Green * 2 in 6713 Grip-n-Go Challenge Lime * 2 in 4589 RC-Nitro Flash * 2 in 4562 Creator Box * 1 in 7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit Medium Stone Old Brown Old Dark Gray Old Gray Red Tan White Yellow External Links Category:Parts Category:Unfinished Category:Parts introduced in 1999